Lucky Luciano
'Charles "Lucky" Luciano '(played by Vincent Piazza) is an up-and-coming Italian-American gangster destined for greatness. Biography Lucky is a young, ambitious gangster on the rise with his sights set on the big-time. He relies mainly on his own ruthless cunning, and is not only smart but oppurtunistic. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Luciano's first appearance is in Boardwalk Empire, where he is seen primarily accompanying Arnold Rothstein during his trip to Atlantic City. The next night they have dinner with Torrio, Colosimo and Nucky at the Traymore Hotel. Luciano appears impatient as the older gangsters exchange jokes and other pleasantries. Though Luciano complements Rothstein during the conversation, Luciano makes curt comments to the other men. When Torrio outlines his reasons bringing Nucky and Rothstein together in flowery language, Luciano interupts him mid-setence, telling Torrio to "talk English." Getting to the point, Luciano then ask Nucky if Nucky could supply them with alcohol. Nucky, taken aback by Luciano's impertinence, chastises him for not appreciating the art of conversation. Embarrassed, Luciano leaves the table, forcing Rothstein to apologize for his behavior. Rothstein makes a more subtle approach and makes a deal for Nucky to supply him with alcohol starting with a 100 crate shipment for 60000 dollars. Rothstein and Luciano spend the rest of the night at a casino Nucky recommends. Rothstein wins 93000 dollars and the casino manager Lolly Steinman asks him to stop playing. Steinman calls Nucky to smooth over the situation. Nucky comments on Rothstein's luck and Luciano claims that there was no luck involved. Rothstein tells Nucky he is merely a skilled player and asks Nucky why he has been cut off. Nucky responds that it is a "small house" and that they "can't handle Rothstein's kind of action." When Rothstein tells Nucky that he is willing to accept his credit, Nucky's mood quickly become's sour. Luciano is outraged at Nucky's refusal and stands up when Nucky jokes about his age; Rothstein restrains Luciano. Now feeling unwelcome at the casino, Rothstein takes the price of the alcohol from his 93000 dollar winnings and calculates that Nucky owes him 33000 dollars. Nucky instructs Steinman to cash out Rothstein. Rothstein and Luciano return to New York leaving Davey Murdoch to collect the shipment. Murdoch and his men are murdered in a hijacking and the shipment is lost. Rothstein suspects that Nucky is responsible when Nucky starts avoiding his calls. In reality Nucky's driver Jimmy Darmody and Torrio's driver Al Capone planned the hijacking without their bosses knowledge, although both Torrio and Nucky profited from the plan. The Ivory Tower Rothstein plays pool in a large games room. His assistant, the Grey-Haired Man, announces the arrival of Luciano. Luciano has brought Frankie Yale with him as instructed. Rothstein greets Yale and tells him he knows that he has been to Chicago. Yale claims to have been visiting a friend and Luciano says that the visit went badly for Yale’s friend. Rothstein offers Yale a drink and tells him a story. Rothstein once knew a small time short con artist who would bet players at a pool hall that he could swallow a ball. The man could perform the feat and was able to regurgitate the ball. Rothstein had seen him succeed with the con several times. Rothstein bet the man 10,000 dollars that he could not swallow a ball of Rothstein's choosing. The man agreed which Rothstein took as a sign the man thought Rothstein stupid. Rothstein selected the cue ball and the man choked to death. Rothstein knew that the cue ball was larger than the others. Rothstein tells Yale the story as a warning not to treat him as stupid. Rothstein demands to know who ordered Yale to kill Big Jim Colosimo. The murder was ordered by Johnny Torrio to clear the way for Torrio to get into bootlegging. Rothstein also learns that Torrio bought the shipment of liquor that was hijacked and concludes that Nucky was behind the hijacking. Broadway Limited Luciano watches Arnold Rothstein play poker. Rothstein is left with only one opponent in the hand, Buck, and asks for Luciano’s assessment. Luciano checks Rothstein’s hand before saying it depends on the other player’s hand. Rothstein asks what Luciano thinks Buck has and Luciano says he is not psychic. Rothstein observes that the pot is full and asks Buck to estimate the amount; Buck’s guess is simply “plenty”. Rothstein states that the exact amount bet so far is $22,500; this is confirmed by the Dealer. Rothstein asks Buck how much mining equipment he would need to sell to earn as much as that and Buck’s answer is vague again. Rothstein raises the bet $5000 and Buck folds, admitting he was bluffing. To Buck’s annoyance Rothstein shows his cards and says he was bluffing too. Rothstein suggests a break and another player jokes that they have only been going for 14 hours. Luciano asks Rothstein why he was summoned and Rothstein relays the news of Simon's discovery in the woods and subsequent death. Luciano helps Rothstein to change his collar and offers condolences. Rothstein has learned that Jimmy Darmody was one of two shooters involved in the hijacking and orders Luciano to find out the name of the other shooter from Jimmy and then kill them both. Anastasia Lucky goes to Angela Darmody's apartment looking for Jimmy. He is met by Gillian Darmody and claims he is a friend looking for “James”. Gillian is Jimmy's mother; she confirms that she is Mrs Darmody (perhaps a generation older than he meant) and realises he is not a friend because he did not say Jimmy. Luciano admits that he is from New York but refuses to give his name. Gillian says that Jimmy is not there and when Luciano presses her she suggests that he should check his ass. He says she has a “fresh mouth for a broad”, she guesses that his next line will be a reference to needing to smack her in it, asks if girls are going for his act and then shuts the door in his face. Luciano waits outside Angela’s building in his car. He watches Gillian leaving and follows her on foot. At the Cafe Beaux-Arts Luciano watches Gillian perform in a burlesque show. She pauses when she spots him in the audience. She is playing Aurelia, mother of Julius Caesar, and pretending to be bathed by the other performers who are portraying her slaves. Luciano waits outside the stage door of the Cafe Beaux-Arts. Gillian surprises him by coming from the other direction. She asks if he is waiting for her, then asks what he wants and says she knows that he has been following her. Luciano says she knows what he wants and she disagrees, claiming that she only knows what she wants. She reaches for his crotch and kisses him before telling him to wait after her last show. Family Limitation Luciano and Gillian Darmody have vigorous sex in a hotel room. Afterwards they share a cigarette. He asks her to call in sick to work and she marvels at his energy. He confesses that she has been the first partner in years to relieve his impotence since recovering from an illness. They kiss and the phone rings. Luciano answers “yeah” and Arnold Rothstein criticises his telephone manner. Rothstein observes that Luciano is obviously not in Saratoga as planned. Luciano confirms and asks how Rothstein new; Rothstein says he used his crystal ball and goes on to, correctly, predict that Luciano is not wearing his trousers. Luciano laughs and asks why Rothstein is calling. Rothstein hands a letter to his assistant as Luciano says that he cannot speak freely. Luciano asks if he can call Rothstein back as he is with Jimmy Darmody’s wife. Rothstein enlightens Luciano that Gillian is actually Jimmy’s mother and hangs up. Luciano stares at Gillian and she smiles back as she puts on stockings. Alderman George O'Neill is robbed by the D'Alessio brothers, a criminal gang from Philadelphia. O'Neill tells Nucky Thompson that the thieves were Italian and Nucky has his brother, Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, bring Luciano in for questioning. Nucky rudely interrogates Luciano about the boardwalk mugging. Luciano says that he thought Nucky believed in good manners and Nucky says that he treats people as gentleman until their behaviour proves otherwise. He says that Luciano has passed that point and continues to show up where he doesn’t belong. Luciano asks if he now needs permission to look at the ocean and Nucky says that Luciano does for his ocean since Rothstein demanded $100,000 for nothing. Luciano comments that Rothstein has a different view and Eli interjects that Rothstein does not run Atlantic City. Luciano counters that Rothstein runs New York and sarcastically wonders if Eli has heard of it. Eli points out that Luciano seems to prefer it in Atlantic City and Luciano crudely says that he likes Gillian. Nucky slaps Luciano on the head. Luciano makes to stand and Eli restrains him with a billy club. Nucky tells Luciano that Gillian is a free woman but that he should treat her with respect. He reminds Luciano that he runs the city and warns him about the consequences of stealing. Nucky begins a message for Luciano’s travelling companions and Rothstein but Luciano says that he doesn’t know what Nucky means. Eddie knocks very loudly on the door, annoying Nucky again. He announces that Margaret is happy with her new accommodation. Nucky is pleased and dismisses Luciano. Luciano thanks Nucky for showing him how things are done in Atlantic City. Season 2 The Age of Reason Arnold Rothstein brings Luciano to Atlantic City to attend a meeting chaired by Nucky Thompson. Nucky holds the meeting in the sitting room of his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Seated in the centre of the room are Nucky, Rothstein, alcohol importer Bill McCoy, Nucky’s bootlegging manager Chalky White, and Rothstein's Philadelphia connection Waxey Gordon. At the edge of the room are Nucky’s driver and enforcer Luciano, Nucky's driver and enforcer Owen Sleater, Luciano's associate Meyer Lansky and Philadelphia gangster Herman Kaufman. With Atlantic City blockaded by the coast guard they are there to arrange delivery of McCoy’s shipments via Philadelphia. If the clear skies hold McCoy is planning to weigh anchor close to shore near Philadelphia at 2 a.m. the following night. Waxey explains that he will transport the liquor ashore in speedboats and has a dozen of them at his disposal. He estimates that this step can be completed in under an hour. Nucky and McCoy worry about the coast guard around Philadelphia and Rothstein confirms that Waxey has assured their safety. Waxey states that the guarantee of plain sailing is what he is being paid for. Nucky gripes about Waxey’s twenty percent share. Rothstein explains that once ashore the crates will be put onto trucks by Waxey’s men. Waxey points out Kaufman as the supervisor for this step and states that the trucks will be driven to the border of Atlantic City where Luciano and Lansky will complete the journey. Luciano complains to Rothstein that Waxey should earn his share by having his men complete the journey. Waxey compares Luciano to a woman asking to be walked home and Kaufman jokes about needing a good night kiss. Luciano threatens Kaufman and Lansky quiets Luciano. Chalky tells Luciano that he will expect delivery around 5 a.m. and reminds Luciano to signal his arrival with flashing headlights. Rothstein looks at Nucky and Nucky nods his assent. The following night four vehicles carry Nucky’s shipment out of Philadelphia in convoy. Lansky checks his watch in the lead vehicle. There is a bang followed by a hiss and Lansky’s driver pulls the car over. Lansky gets out and draws a handgun while the driver checks the flat tyre. Luciano and another man get out of trucks and run to the front, also with weapons in hand. Luciano asks what happened and the driver jokes that they are taking a coffee break. Lansky suggests that the flat might have been caused by a nail in the road. Luciano checks the tyre and dismisses the suggestion. A volley of shots is fired from the woods off to the driver’s side of the convoy and Luciano’s man is hit. Luciano, Lansky and the driver take cover on the passenger side of the car and return fire. The firing stops and Jimmy calls out for Luciano’s group to drop their weapons. Luciano is shocked to recognise Jimmy’s voice and identifies himself. Jimmy and Manny, unaware of Rothstein’s involvement in Nucky’s deal with Waxey, are just as surprised to find the New Yorkers guarding Nucky’s liquor. Jimmy instructs Luciano to come out and promises not to shoot. The two groups face off in the road, weapons still pointed at one another. Luciano explains Rothstein’s deal with Nucky. Harrow expresses disbelief. Manny asks Jimmy what he wants to do. Lansky breaks the ensuing silence with a proposition. He calls the chance meeting another opportunity to partner up. Manny wants blood and sees the New Yorker's association with Waxey as reason enough to kill them. Jimmy repeats Whitlock’s earlier advice that not all insults require a response. Manny reminds Jimmy of the $5000 debt between them. Jimmy asks the New Yorkers to advance the money and tells Manny that killing everyone is bad business. They agree to let the New Yorkers deliver the load as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Lansky calls the meeting kismet and states that Rothstein and Nucky’s time has passed. The driver interjects claiming that Waxey’s time is not over. Manny sighs, says that they will worry about Waxey and shoots the driver in the head. Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Capone, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Mickey Doyle and Richard Harrow are present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists there mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Luciano washes his face in a hotel bathroom. Gillian, her dress torn from one shoulder, approaches him and he tells her that them being together is a bad idea. She asks if he does not trust her and recalling that she set him up in the past he angrily asks if she is joking. She suggests that she should leave and as she turns to the door he grabs her, spins her around and kisses her. He says he is going to whip her through the mud like a racehorse and they kiss passionately. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Luciano and Meyer Lansky visit Arnold Rothstein at a stable. He introduces them to his horse trainer Max Hirsch and tells them that his horse, Sidereal will be racing soon. Hirsch objects, saying that the horse has not yet been entered; Rothstein asks Hirsch if they can continue to talk about it. Hirsch jokes that Rothstein will talk while he will listen and then exits. Rothstein asks how his subordinates are doing. Lansky says they are not making much money but are enjoying getting out in the sunshine. Rothstein observes that there are cheaper ways to get a tan than betting on losers. Luciano agrees and jokes that the last horse he backed is still running for the finish line. Rothstein asks for news from Philadelphia and Luciano says that it is business as usual. Lansky adds that Bill McCoy will be delivering another shipment that Thursday. Rothstein notes that with Nucky Thompson still alive they should proceed as planned. He wonders if his subordinates know anything about the assassination attempt. Luciano falsely denies knowledge and Lansky obfuscates, relaying a rumour that it was ordered by Nucky’s brother, Eli Thompson. Rothstein doubts this and suspects that Jimmy Darmody was involved. Luciano claims that Jimmy would not be capable and Rothstein wonders if this is pillow talk from Gillian Darmody. Luciano lies again, claiming that he has not seen Gillian in months. Rothstein nods and then sniffs the air. Lansky asks what is wrong. Rothstein says that he is bothered by the manure but that it is to be expected when conducting business in a stable. Rothstein wipes his hands and leaves Luciano and Lansky to consider his meaning. Nucky announces that he will retire, standing down as Atlantic County Treasurer and promising to allow Jimmy to take over. Battle of the Century On July 1, 1921 Luciano and Lansky have coffee with Jimmy Darmody at his beachfront home in Atlantic City. Jimmy's bootlegging manager Mickey Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned. Al Capone arrives and introduces Jimmy to George Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honoured guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. Jimmy marvels at the volume of liquor they will be getting and Doyle estimates that he can reconstitute it to a resale value of $3,000,000 if they do things right. Capone says that they won’t do things wrong and laughs. Jimmy smiles and Mickey giggles but Luciano shares a humourless look with Lansky. Lansky says that he is worried about spoiling the mood. Capone, who had stood up to leave, sits back in his chair. Luciano explains that they are still being pressed by Manny Horvitz for the $5000 that Jimmy agreed to pay back to him after failing to deliver a shipment of liquor that Manny bought. Luciano calls Manny a Gavone (Italian American slang for pig-man) and Jimmy profanely says that he plans to ignore Manny. Lansky suggests that paying him might be the better option. Doyle offers an alternative; cut Horvitz in as a partner in the deal with Remus. Jimmy balks at rewarding Manny’s irritating behaviour. Jimmy promises Lansky that he will handle the situation over warnings from Doyle. Doyle sarcastically calls Jimmy the “grand poobah” earning a withering look. Capone calls the matter settled and Luciano mentions Jersey City. Capone says that he is also headed there to see the Dempsey vs. Carpentier boxing match. Luciano says that he has booked good seats and Doyle interjects that Dempsey will “plough a field” with the French fighter. Capone predicts blood all over the canvas. Lansky invites Jimmy to join them at the Fairmont Hotel. Jimmy cannot face two nights in Jersey City. Luciano adds that Arnold Rothstein is taking bets on the fight. Jimmy says that he plans to listen to the wireless broadcast of the fight. Capone cannot see the purpose in this and Jimmy imitates Remus’ self referential speech patterns saying that “Darmody wants to see what all the fuss is about.” Capone laughs and says that Jimmy might as well read a book. The others leave Jimmy alone with his view. Jimmy later meets with Waxey Gordon and arranges to have Horvitz killed without his partner's knowledge. Horvitz survives the attempt and kills his attacker Alfred Gordetsky. He finds a box of toothpicks on the man from Heilig's chop house in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches Relationships *Arnold Rothstein: Mentor *Gillian Darmody: Former lover *Meyer Lansky: Business partner and friend *Benjamin Siegel: Partner in crime Memorable Quotes *''"We'll take alls we can get up to two thousand crates a month." 1: [[Boardwalk Empire]] *"You sent a message, alright...that you're idiots." 10: [[The Emerald City]] *"He did not look from behind either!" ''(referring to Big Jim Colosimo) 12: Return to Normalcy Appearances External links *Lucky Luciano on The Godfather Wiki. Category:Season 1 Category:New York City Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters